Falling and Falling in love
by Miss.Ed
Summary: Christian and Trish have publicly humiliated Y2J. Y2J wants to get back, how? Well he comes up with a plan with Christians younger sister and eventually falls in love... what will happen?
1. Wresltemania XX update

A/N: It's kind of a weird interest, but who cares? I do. Anyway.........  
  
Disclaimer: I do not control the lives of these wrestlers. Vince K. McMahon and Linda Mc Mahon are the ones who have founded WWE. I am not invading it and trying to ruin it. but, simply writing a fan fic.  
  
Characters: [main] Christian, Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho [Y2J], new character [not a wrestler]  
  
Chapter One: Wrestlemania XX Update  
  
During Wrestlemania twenty, many things happened, Chris Benoit became the new heavyweight champion, Eddie Guerrero defended his title, John Cena is the new Us Champion, and many more events happened all in one night in Madison Square Garden on March 14 2004.  
  
Many things have happened, but one event caught my eye.  
  
Christian and Chris Jericho had a match against each other.  
  
Trish came to Chris Jericho's aid when she accidentally knocked him out.  
  
Then they had a little talk. After that little talk, Trish slapped him two times as hard as she could.  
  
Why did Trish do that?  
  
And then Trish started making out with Christian!  
  
Why?  
  
Sure the pain of being defeated hurt Chris Jericho and also the physical pain, but falling because of falling in love even hurt more.  
  
Poor Chris Jericho, all he wanted to do was win.  
  
Not the match, but Trish.........back.  
  
Now the time came that Chris just had to give up, it was no use, Trish found him too sweet.  
  
He heard her, she wanted a man.  
  
But Chris was a man, a gentle man.  
  
But Trish wanted someone rough.  
  
That was too much.  
  
Chris was himself and he wouldn't let anyone change that.  
  
He loved Trish, now, he wants revenge.  
  
He knows there must be a hint of love left in Trish for him, so he decided to make it bigger.  
  
But how?  
  
Aha! By making her jealous!  
  
But with who?  
  
At the same time he wanted to get back at Christian for ruining their relationship in the first place. 


	2. big bro and lil sis

A/N: Reviews are appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: [you know......]  
  
Chapter two:  
  
"CHRISTIAN! THIS IS LIKE THE FIFTH TIME I'M CALLING YOU DOWN TO BREAKFAST!" his sister screamed from downstairs  
  
"YA YA YA!" Christian said sleepily from his room.  
  
"FOR PETE'S SAKE CHRISTIAN! YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO TELL ME TO GET UP! YOU HAVE TO DRIVE ME TOO! I have a meeting!"  
  
"Why didn't you go to school instead?"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Then why are you already working? You're nineteen!"  
  
"I was accelerated. I don't expect you to know that word."  
  
"But college doesn't...what's that word...accelerate."  
  
"too bad, now get up! At least I have a life."  
  
"fine!" she continued "if you won't get up. I'll drive your NEW BMW to work then. And you can walk."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
then Christian came down in his underwear, bringing his pants and putting on his shirt at the same time.  
  
"Why not?" his sis asked  
  
"Listen, you can't drive squat. Now get your bas and load them in the trunk."  
  
"Dude, you're supposed to do it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're my older brother. You're supposed to be my slave----uhm you're supposed to assist me, like mom said."  
  
"No, now go."  
  
"I have mom on speed dial. She can make you miss much more matches then just three."  
  
"Ok. Get in the car, I'll load the bags."  
  
"brothers." His sister said  
  
"sisters" Christian said through gritted teeth 


	3. a new beginning

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: etc. etc. etc. you know the drill.  
  
Filthy Dirty Disgusting Brutal Trash Bag Ho  
  
Does this sound familiar?  
  
Chris Jericho has just officially announced this to the public as a description of what Trish really is.  
  
That was only part one of his revenge on Trish.  
  
Something else was coming. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ##################################################### ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Christian! You went past the building! Go back! It's a block back!" his sister said  
  
"Jezebel Anne Marie, when will you be patient enough?" Christian said making a u-turn  
  
"Christian oh brother dearest when will you get cured from that dyslexia? And when will you get a life?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Jez."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"You know that you suck."  
  
"Shoo fly don't bother me........."  
  
And then with that Jezebel left for her meeting.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
"Christian? You there?" Jezebel said on her phone  
  
"Yup. What up lil' sis?"  
  
"You're late."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been waiting outside the building for three straight hours."  
  
"What? You're not at home?"  
  
"Maybe if you remembered, you're not the only one!"  
  
"Can you wait thirty more minutes?"  
  
"Christian! I've been out here in the cold for three hours and you didn't even bother to pick me up!"  
  
"I will, give me thirty minutes."  
  
"Thirty minutes my ass! I'm your sister! Your only sister!"  
  
"Can you wait just while?"  
  
"How can you be so inconsiderate? Three men came up to me to ask if I was a hooker and if I wanted to sleep with them!"  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"Because my virginity is the only thing I have besides my sanity!"  
  
"Well, you can call a friend, I'm really busy right now."  
  
"Christian!" she said as tears started streaming down her face "You're my only brother and you know that! And then you act as if you don't know me."  
  
"Listen, I'll pick you up. Just give me fifteen minutes."  
  
"I'll just catch a cab."  
  
"Ok. Then no trouble for me then."  
  
"Christian, it's nine at night!"  
  
"So? I go home at 4 in the morning sometimes."  
  
"Christian, I have ten thousand dollars in my pocket and a hundred checks all signed and blank. And my cell phone and my laptop!"  
  
"Just wait!"  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I ENDED UP WELL GROOMED AND PROPERLY BEHAVED WITH GREAT MANNERS AND YOU GREW UP AS A CREEPY LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!!"  
  
Jezebel pressed a button on the phone and then it cut the whole conversation.  
  
And then she stuffed it in her bag angrily.  
  
She cried her heart out in the bench by the bus stop.  
  
She caught a bus home.  
  
She looked for her keys in her bag and her pocket. She couldn't find them She had left them in the bus when she was fixing her things She started cursing and looked for the extra key she put under the mat It wasn't there, Christian took it. She sat on the steps Then it started to rain She started crying and kept on saying how much she hated her brother It's really impossible to really hate the people of the same blood You may say you hate the person at first but you will always love them when you get back in the mood But this was different, Christian always to Jezebel for granted, he treated her like his dog And she does all the work around here. Tears quickly kept on rolling down her face and she just thought of how much she wanted to be in someone's arms right now. She needed comfort, but she was under the cold rain, every single drop representing a problem Christian gives her everyday. Her black skirt was drenched and her hair fell down from the neatly tied bun she just had before it rained She couldn't take it, she needed someone, she needed to be loved Since her parents died and she couldn't find any more relatives there was no one she could run to Her best friend was on a expedition Her only cousin Jade lately died of stage 4 cancer and Christian didn't bother to attend the wake or the funeral. Jezebel needed someone She needed the love And Christian was the only one there who can give it to her, but unfortunately, he didn't show it. Christian was the only relative she had lived with and she loved him as a big brother. Her boss was an @$$h0Le. But she never bothered quitting the job because she didn't want to give Christian a hard time. Well Christian seems to forget that he had a sister. He owed Jezebel $400 because he needed them for emergency causes. She would pay for his fees in the hospital when he gets injured. She would give him countless presents on his birthday and he would forget her birthday. Whenever Christian had a match, she would treat him out. When Jezebel got her first promotion he would say "that's nice." And he asked her if dinner was ready. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't handle it. She had to stop it. But no matter how hard she'd try, nothing would happen. So she decided to show him that she didn't start to care either. Christian finally got home and saw Jezebel I the steps. He told Jezebel to stand up. She did and she entered the house first. She didn't mind him or say a word. "So...how was your day Jez?" Christian asked Silence "Okaaay. So, what happened in the office today?" Silence "Fine. If you don't want to talk to me, then go ahead." She'll talk to me tomorrow. He thought ************************************************  
  
The next day. "Jezebel! Have you seen my pants? The new ones I bought just this Thursday." Christian said as his voice echoed through the house "Jezebel!" No respond. He ran downstairs in his boxers and no shirt on looking for Jezebel. He went to the kitchen, she wasn't there. The Living room, she wasn't there. The newly built air conditioned den, not there. The dining room, not there. Basement, not there. Garage not there. Bathroom, empty. Attic, nope. Aha, he thought, her room. He went to her room and was surprised to see it neater than usual. Her make up was all gone. Her cell phone, lap top, palm top and organizer was all gone. Her closet was empty. Jezebel's shoe closet was also empty, but for the pair of boots Christian bought her once. All the posters Christian gave her were all dumped in the trash can. The video Trish took of Christian's birthday was playing over and over again. Video: Christian was at a restaurant. Trish gave him a new watch. It was being opened and he wore it right away. Then when Jezebel gave her gift a bunch of fans came in asking for an autograph. Then when they were done Christian had called for a check and then they all left. Leaving the present unopened. End of video. And then Christian saw a familiar looking box with a blue wrapper that was collecting dust. It had an envelope on top of it. It read Christian in front. He opened it and it read. Dear Christian, Belated Happy Birthday. You forgot to open this present around three months ago. Hope you enjoy it. And I'd just like to remind you that's I'm already 20 and I have my own life too you know. It's not always you I'm supposed to worry about. And I just wonder, what you'll do without me now. You might die of hunger, never get treated in the hospital, lose the house, lose you car and lose you mind and yourself. This goes to show that you are nothing without me. That you, a WWE Superstar, can look out for yourself. Well, I know you can, you're a big boy now...I'll believe it when I see it. Sorry bro, but I want to be happy too. And I was clearly living hell when you're around. So this isn't the last you'll hear of me, but last night was your last chance to ask for forgiveness. Sorry Christian, but you aren't exactly the person I'd run to when I'm in trouble. Because YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. And this gift wouldn't have made any sense to you before, if you still have the pride, then it still wouldn't make sense to you now, but if it does, then you care, but it's gonna be too late to tell me now. Very Truly Yours, Jezebel............................................. Christian read it again and again and then noticed......... Oh god, it was her birthday yesterday. He opened the present and there inside was a gift worth much much more than twenty seven pieces of Trish's watch. It was a photo of Christian giving Jezebel a ring during the funeral of their mom. At the back of the photo it said, Sis, I promise to take care of you until the day I die. Keep this ring so that during hard times we can remember that we will always be there for each other no matter what. Even if I lose both my legs and you need a ride to work, I'll give you that ride. Your big bro and "Body Guard", Christian. Then her saw a smaller box inside. It was the ring he gave her. Then there was one more thing she added inside and it was a small peace of paper, I never took it off until last night. And I saw your ring under your bed. It's not like that's any useful info for someone as famous as you. Then he took another check around Jezebel's room with the picture in his hand. No bags, no clothes, no shoes, no things and nothing. Then a tape recorder on her bed. He played it: Tanya: [Jezebel's friend] So Jez, how's life treating you? Jezebel: Great! My Brother got in WWE! I'm so proud of him! I cried when I found out. Tanya: That's so sweet! Jezebel: I know, I've looked up to him since Kinder. And when my parents died, I promised myself never to leave him alone till I died. And he did too. Tanya: So do you love your big bro? Jezebel: Duh!!!! Of course I do...He's irreplaceable. Then the tape stopped. Christian was filled with guilt right now and he hadn't known where Jezebel had gone right now. He didn't know his sister too well to know where she had ran off too. "it's all my fault! Dammit!" And then Christian threw her lamp to the wall. "Shit! I lost my only sis!" And with that his eyes swelled up with tears at the guilt he felt, which was extremely painful, much worst than all the pain combined in WWE. Much worse. 


	4. Do I know you?

A/N: as usual... thanks for the reviews and here's the new chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to update.  
  
Disclaimer: blah  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Jez knew how to drive already.  
  
She seemed to learn herself and seemed to have gotten her license early.  
  
Even though Christian knew how to drive, Jezebel was the one who had to do the damage control for him so he could pass his fifth test.  
  
If you know what I mean.  
  
She was now in her car.  
  
"Thank God I got rid of him." She told herself while driving.  
  
Then her phone rang.  
  
It was Christian.  
  
She left the phone to ring and ring.  
  
She didn't mind it.  
  
But she still felt really bad that she had left him all alone.  
  
I mean he'll be useless without her, it's not like he wasn't already useless.  
  
Then she finally decided to pick up the phone.  
  
One part of her brain told her to get it and the other told her to throw it out the window.  
  
But she answered it.  
  
"Hello." She said calmly  
  
"Jez! I thought I'd never hear from you again."  
  
"That's nice." She said sounding very laid back.  
  
"Where are you? I've been worried sick!"  
  
"I'm driving around town."  
  
"With all your things with you?"  
  
"Yup. I'm actually just killing time for like two hours. And then I head straight for the airport."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"uh huh. I'm flying off to New York."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to. I want to spend some 'me' time with myself. I hadn't really noticed that since I was taking care of you all the time."  
  
"Why can't you just come home?"  
  
"Because I don't want to. It stinks having you around. If you weren't my brother, I'd probably be living the life of a queen right now."  
  
"Come on! Jez! You have to come back?"  
  
"You have Trish to accompany you there! Just tell her you need her. She'll fall for it. She's just like every other dumb blonde I know."  
  
[no offense to the blonde's there! I really don't mean it! I mean, I'm just saying this so I can go on with the dialogue. I hope you don't get any hard feelings. But I know that saying isn't true. Jessica Simpson is an exception of course. Aw heck! I'm sorry if it hurts in any way. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just please don't flame!]  
  
"But I'm a dark blonde."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Listen, you have to come back, I'm useless with out you."  
  
"You always have been useless."  
  
"Jez! Please I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Trust me, you'll make it."  
  
"But Jez!!!!!!"  
  
"Dinner's in the microwave. Just time it to a minute. If you know how that works."  
  
Then Jez laughed and closed her phone then soon turn it off.  
  
Then on her way to the airport.  
  
In the air port, she saw a familiar face in the crowd.  
  
It looked like some one she knew.  
  
Then soon that guy started walking up to her.  
  
"Excuse me, have I seen you before?" he asked  
  
"I'm not sure. Have I seen you before?" she said  
  
"I'm not sure either."  
  
Silence  
  
"Wait! You're Christian's sister...um... Jezebel! I haven't seen you in ages." 


End file.
